In the treatment of human hair, it is frequently necessary to apply liquid, semiliquid, or pasty materials directly to the hair by means of a brush or a comb so as to intimately contact every hair in a lock of hair. The hair stylist wishes to do this without dropping any of the treating material on the customer and without getting the stylist's hands in the material. This is difficult to do with only two hands, one of which being needed to stretch out the lock of hair and the other needed to apply the treating material to the hair.
It is an object of this invention to provide a container to hold the hair treating material close to the customer's head for easy application to the hair while leaving both of the stylist's hands free to apply the material to the hair. It is another object of this invention to provide a container that can be worn on the back of a hand leaving the fingers free to do other things. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed descriptions which follow.